Do You Love Me, Riku
by Kh-hp-Disneylover809
Summary: Riku, who has had a crush on Leigh-Anne for a while now, learns from Sora she has a boyfriend. Is it true, or is Sora lying about it? Riku/OC rated for mild language and mentioned violence!


_**Description: Riku has a crush on a girl but hears a rumor from Sora that she has a boyfriend. Is it true, or did Sora spread that rumor just so Riku would tell her how he feels?**_

__Riku sat on the banks of Destiny Islands, watching his crush run around in the sand bar in her pretty new blue bikini. Her pretty dark hair exfoliated in the semi-warm breeze as her pretty long legs trekked over the damp sand. The sunlight on her pale skin made her stand out like a polar bear in the jungle but he didn't miss how the sunlight enhanced the shadow of her cleavage her top showed. Oh, my God, she was so pretty and Riku wanted to tell her how he felt but every time he looked into her pretty hazel eyes he always forgot what he wanted to say. Her pretty smile was like a breath of spring and her voice was soft yet lower than Kairi's or Selphie's voice.

"Hey, Riku," said Sora, Riku's best friend, as he sat down next to him, "wat'cha staring at?" He followed Riku's gaze and said, "Ohhh!"

That redirected the silver haired boy's attention back to his friend. "What do you mean, 'ohhh'?" demanded Riku, one step away from beating Sora to a little pulp.

Sora's sky-blue eyes danced merrily as he said with a smile, "Didn't you know, Riku? Leigh-Anne already has a boyfriend. He's a real tough guy too."

It felt like a concrete weight settled in Riku's stomach as he took in Sora's words and his heart sank nauseously. "S-she does…" he managed to say, feeling sick. "B-but…I-I…"

Sora bit his bottom lip nervously as he studied Riku's reaction. "You loved her for a while now, right?" he asked a little firmly. "Well, maybe you need to stop sitting on your ass and tell her how you feel! What have you got to lose!"

"My pride…" mumbled Riku, feeling defeated.

A groan of irritation escaped Sora's lips as he grabbed Riku by the shoulders and shook him lightly. "Who cares about you damn pride, Riku? Tell her how you feel or else I'll tell everyone that your hair is prematurely gray." That did it; Riku hated when Sora made jokes about his hair.

"Fine," sighed Riku, standing up on the sand. "I'll tell her." With that, he walked over to Leigh-Anne, who was splashing the water with her feet.

He came to a stop in front of her and recited his confession in his head before speaking. "Um, Lee-Lee," he said, gaining the girl's attention.

"Hey, Riku," she said sweetly, smiling at him. "What's up?"

Riku took a deep breath and finally said the words he had wanted to say for a long time. "I love you, Lee-Lee, and I know you have a boyfriend but I just had to say that before you…" Her raised hand made him stop with a serious look on her face.

"What boyfriend, Riku?" she asked suspiciously. "I never had one before."

Hot sweat broke down Riku's forehead as he felt his heart beating about ninety miles an hour. "S-Sora told me you had a boyfriend, and…" Suddenly it dawned on him, "I'm gonna kill that spiky-headed bastard!" A lethal glare crossed Riku's handsome face as he looked in the direction of his friend, who waved nervously.

To save himself from further embarrassment, Riku started off towards Sora but a firm yet soft hand grabbed his wrist and he looked back to see Leigh-Anne staring at him seriously with her full lips slightly pouted. A flush spread on Riku's pale countenance as he stared at the pretty girl. What could he say? Why did his tongue feel so heavy?

"Did you mean what you said?" asked Leigh-Anne seriously. "Do you love me, Riku?" Her look softened a bit as she asked that.

Riku flushed even more, nodding. "Yeah," he said quietly. "I love you, Lee-Lee." He wanted to hide but the grip on his wrist tightened so he couldn't run.

Suddenly her voice, above a whisper, came out. "I love you too, Riku," she said gently, "for a while now."

Riku's eyes widened as he realized what she said and he bound forward to kiss her on the lips. He enveloped her small curvy form in his arms and kissed her on the lips like many times he had dreamt of. Her arms draped around his neck and her fingers tangled in his hair as she kissed back with equal passion. He could smell her sunscreen, could feel her soft skin, and could taste her on his tongue. He had never felt so happy in his life. It seemed like he has seen the silver lining he was waiting for.

Finally, the two broke and smiled at each other gently, wrapped in each other's arms. Sora broke through their thoughts by whooping and they turned to glare at him.

"Riku, you hold him, I punch?" she asked sweetly, looking dangerous.

"Way ahead of you, babe," he murmured back to her, summoning his Keyblade. "C'mere, Sora!"

The couple dashed after Sora, laughing as they ran. Riku felt happy as happy someone could feel in love at summertime but that didn't stop him from clubbing the crap out of Sora. Summer was the best time of the year, Riku was sure.

_**A/N: A little drabble between Riku and my new OC (Leigh-Anne)! Hope you enjoy it!**_


End file.
